


Just A Touch Of Your Love Is Enough To Knock Me Off Of My Feet

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Mashton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Michael, Smut, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael is squirming on the couch, exactly the way Ashton told him not to. It's just, he feels so weighed down by the metal plug inside of him and the metal cage around his dick and it makes him feel uncomfortable and he's sweating despite not wearing anything but a thin pair of boxers. There's no way for him to physically sit still, with the sweat sticking him to the fabric of the couch and the desire to get off matching him feel itchy and hot. It's not often that Ashton will leave him without release, but when he does it's for a reason because he knows how much Michael hates that feeling. He's doing it to prove a point, to assert full dominance over Michael and show how in control the older boy really is. Essentially, it's to show Michael who's boss when he's done something he wasn't supposed to, but that doesn't mean it's any less agonizing. 
 
Or: Part two to a certain cage fic in which Michael finally gets to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Touch by Little Mix)

Michael is squirming on the couch, exactly the way Ashton told him not to. It's just, he feels so weighed down by the metal plug inside of him and the metal cage around his dick and it makes him feel uncomfortable and he's sweating despite not wearing anything but a thin pair of boxers. There's no way for him to physically sit still, with the sweat sticking him to the fabric of the couch and the desire to get off matching him feel itchy and hot. It's not often that Ashton will leave him without release, but when he does it's for a reason because he knows how much Michael hates that feeling. He's doing it to prove a point, to assert full dominance over Michael and show how in control the older boy really is. Essentially, it's to show Michael who's boss when he's done something he wasn't supposed to, but that doesn't mean it's any less agonizing. 

 

Michael wants so badly to do something, anything, to relieve himself and get off but he physically just can't do anything, not when he's still locked up tight beneath the boxers and Ashton has the key. Besides, he needs to behave if he wants to get off at all tonight, because he knows Ashton will make good on his promise if Michael just finds a way to chill out and not lose his mind. It's only been an hour since Ashton pushed him off with a kiss and a command but it feels like it's been eight, the seconds ticking by unnervingly slow compared to the speeding of Michael's heart. He decides laying down might be a good idea, so he pillows his head with the throw blanket they keep on the back of the couch and he lays down on his stomach, eyes trained on the TV without really watching it, too hung up on his current situation to pay attention to cartoons.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Baby…..wake up, my little peach."

 

Michael's fighting consciousness, body exhausted and sore and his eyes don't want to open, but Ashton's voice is pulling him up out of sleep. His eyes flutter open slowly, dark lashes fanning against his cheekbones as he focuses on the darkened room around him. Ashton's face is soft in the bluish glow from the TV and his hands are gentle in Michael's hair, petting it back away from his face as he watches Michael wake up properly. 

 

"There you are, Peach." Ashton coos, smiling at Michael starts to shift around to get up.

 

Michael's front moves against the couch and he feels the heavy weight of the cock cage still around him and pressing uncomfortably into his groin, the entire area including his dick feeling more sensitive that it ever has before. It makes him whine and quickly settle back down, unwilling to move and make it worse especially when he's still got the small metal plug inside of him.

 

"Hurts, Daddy." He whimpers, giving Ashton a devastatingly pathetic pout that has the older boy leaning in to kiss Michael's nose.

 

"I know Peach, it's alright. You were good for me so I'm gonna make you come okay?" Ashton assures him, voice whispery as Michael's eyes light up with relief. "Just turn over for me so I can get the cage off."

 

Michael nods and carefully turns over onto his back, lifting his hips as Ashton can get the boxers down and off his legs. He dares to look down and his poor dick is an angry red, still just the smallest bit hard from earlier, and the area around his dick is equally red from bearing the weight of the metal cage and having it pressed into the skin for so long. Ashton pulls the small key out of his front pocket and makes quick work of unlocking the tiny padlock and tossing it to the floor, opening the cage and sliding it off carefully along with the ring still around the base. Michael bites back a whimper at the long awaited touch to his dick, his body still somewhat in the process of waking up which makes everything feel more intense.

 

"Turn back over for me, Peach." Ashton requests, patting Michael's thigh.

 

Michael follows orders, too tired and needy to disobey as he gets back on his stomach and groans quietly at the feeling of the couch against his dick. "Thank you for taking the cage off, Daddy." He says softly, resting his head back on the blanket he'd put there earlier. 

 

"You're welcome baby boy." Ashton smiles, happy to see that he'd fucked the insolence right out of Michael today, at least for now. Ashton runs his hands down Michael's warm back until he reaches the soft plump cheeks, massaging them and admiring how pink they still are from being spanked earlier. Michael mewls beneath him, spreading his legs as well as he can to give Ashton room to do as he pleases. "You remember why I call you Peach, baby?" Ashton asks, sounding a little awestruck as his hands continue to work over Michael's ass.

 

"Yes, Daddy." Michael breathes, biting his lip at the feeling of Ashton's big hands touching him.

 

"And why do I?"

 

Michael's cheeks go a pretty rosy shade of pink. "My ass."

 

"What about your ass?" Ashton probes, wanting to make Michael say it because he knows how it makes Michael's skin hot to talk about himself like this.

 

"It's.....soft and round and cute....like a little peach." Michael whines, mouth open as he pants lightly in his state of pleasure.

 

"That's right, good boy for remembering." Ashton comments, using his left thumb to pull Michael's cheeks apart, staring at the end of the metal plug when it peeks out. "Gonna take this out, Peach, relax your muscles for me."

 

Michael takes a few deep breaths, loosening his body and allowing Ashton to slowly pull on the plug until it comes out of him. His hole clenches and flutters around nothing, some of Ashton's come dripping out, making the older boy hum at the sight. Michael can feel himself getting hard just by being stared at, chubbing up between the couch and his stomach as Ashton's hands reach back down and pull his cheeks apart, humming again.

 

"Still messy inside, aren't you Peach? Still full from me fucking you?" Ashton muses, not really wanting a response but he gets a whispery moan anyway.

 

Ashton reaches for the side table behind him, opening the top drawer and pulling out the small bottle of lube they keep in there. He pops the cap and pours some over his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up because he knows Michael can't stand the cold feeling especially when he's already sensitive. Ashton's clean hand rests on the side of Michael's ass, a way of keeping him still as two of his slicked up fingers push against the younger boy's rim until they slide in. There's barely any pain, hardly any stretch since he's been plugged twice tonight and fucked in between, so Ashton doesn't give him any time to breathe before he's angling his wrist and keeping his fingers straight inside as he fucks them in and out at a measured pace. Michael's body is quick to react, ass arching up as he shifts to rest more on his knees rather than his stomach. He's breathing heavily, Ashton's fingers just a few millimeters from hitting his prostate dead on, the feeling torturous to his overworked body. He can't help it when he takes over fucking himself, arching his hips up and down quickly onto Ashton's fingers, feeling ridiculously needy but not caring in the least.

 

"Jesus, you desperate little slut." Ashton chuckles, and that awestruck tone is back in his voice as he watches Michael's ass bounce quickly against him. "Greedy little thing, aren't you Peach?"

 

Michael is whining, breathing hard from his effort to get himself off. "Yes, Daddy. Shit, wanna be your little slut."

 

Ashton growls, a carnal sound that makes the rhythm of Michael's hips stutter and his thighs shake. "You are baby, you're always my little slut." Michael's whines get even louder as he hoists himself up higher on his knees and shoves his ass out, resting his upper body completely on the couch as Ashton takes over fucking his fingers in again. "So tight and perfect for touching and fucking and teasing. So pretty in red." He adds, slapping his free hand against the side of Michael's ass a few quick times just make the younger boy yelp.

 

Michael's hands scramble for something to hold onto as Ashton's words send a shiver down his spine and make his gut twist with the need to get off. "Please Daddy, don't stop."

 

"You close, Peach? Gonna come for me, get all messy like a good boy?" Ashton wonders, moving his hand faster inside Michael and reaching down with his other hand to play with Michael's balls.

 

"Oooh fuck, oh shit....yes, yes Daddy please....please make me come, please, please, please." Michael sobs, soft whines leaking out in between as his hips twitch and he fights the urge to touch himself. 

 

"Go ahead Peach, you can come." Ashton allows, fucking his fingers into Michael as hard and fast as he can as the younger boy gasps. "You've earned it baby, go ahead."

 

Michael comes nearly on command, legs locking up straight and hips rising as he shakes and makes a mess on the couch cushions, throat closed on all sounds and air. He shoves his red face into the blanket under him, a few choked out sounds finally managing to escape as the trembling dies down and he starts breathing again, eyes water from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

"Mmmm, good boy, baby." Ashton praises, gingerly sliding his fingers out and watching the mess of lube and come drip out after him. "So sloppy and sexy."

 

Michael whimpers, losing all energy and willpower to do anything as he slumps down against the couch, not caring that he's laying in his own come with Ashton's leaking out of him. He hears the older boy laugh and feels him get up off the couch, presumably to get something to clean Michael up with. Sure enough he comes back less than a minute later with a warm wet cloth and some fresh clothes since he knows Michael is probably cold now like he always gets after he comes. He sets about very gently cleaning between Michael's cheeks, dragging the cloth over his soiled hole and back down to wipe off his damp thighs. Michael sits still and patient despite still shivering the smallest bit.

 

"Can you sit up for me, Peach?" Ashton requests, squeezing Michael's hip.

 

Michael whines but he manages to roll himself over toward the back of the couch, swinging his legs around and sitting up straight, his stomach wet with his own come and his face wet with tears of pleasure. Ashton leans in and kisses him softly, teasingly licking his tongue out and pulling it back when Michael tries to get his lips around it. He brings the cloth up and wipes blindly at Michael's dirty stomach, unwilling to stop kissing his boy and just hoping he's actually getting the mess off. Surprisingly it's Michael who breaks the kiss, blinking tiredly as he gives Ashton a sheepish look and reaches down, guiding Ashton's hand and the cloth to the actual spot that needs to be cleaned. Ashton giggles and wipes it down, kissing Michael's chest gently before standing up and grabbing the extra clothes he brought, helping Michael into the boxers and t-shirt.

 

"Wanna sleep, Ashy." Michael mumbles, eyes droopy as Ashton scoops him up.

 

"I know, Peach, we're gonna go to bed right now." Ashton promises, shutting off the TV one-handed and carefully carrying Michael upstairs.

 

He lays Michael down in their shared bed, changing as fast as he can and trying not to laugh at Michael whining for him to come back as he snuffles around in the sheets. Ashton hurries back to the bed once he's got his shirt off and his shorts on in place of his jeans, falling in beside Michael and turning the bedside lamp off as Michael leeches himself into Ashton's chest. The older boy giggles, wrapping his arms around Michael and holding him tightly with no plans of letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO FICMAS DAY 10!!!! This is a part two to the fic entitled "Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap" so this probably won't make sense to you if you haven't read that one first but I think you could probably still read this one by itself and it would be fine if you don't want to read the other. Either way, this one is smutty and nice and slutty Michael is always a plus if you ask me so :). Also, please listen up right here and now because I have something important to say and I want to make sure that everyone hears it loud and clear. If a writer makes a mistake in a fic and you want to point it out, that's fine like you're entitled to do as you please obviously, but DO NOT EVER just post a comment on some miniscule flaw and say nothing else. It takes a lot of hard work and courage to write and post fics for public viewing and I implore you all to really think before you comment something negative. Imagine how you would feel if you spent days, sometimes weeks, months on something only to have some internet stranger pop in just to tell you what's wrong with it. It's shitty, first and foremost, and it's also incredibly annoying. Please, if there's a mistake in my fics I don't mind being told, but at least find something nice to say alongside of it so that you don't come across as a total asshole and so that I don't feel like the fic was so boring that all you had to say was that I got something wrong. Please, just don't fucking do it. Thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
